


Within the Sounds of Silence

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: On the Run trilogy [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one says anything after they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the On The Run trilogy. Originally written 5/17/2007

Neither one says anything after they leave. They don't know what to say. He just killed a man right in front of her, and she knows that he did it to protect her.

He takes her back to his apartment and quickly throws as many things as possible into a small duffle bag, grabs the cigar box with a small amount of money that he keeps under his bed for safe keeping, and then they’re gone again.

He doesn’t know where they’re going, there’s nowhere to go. Nowhere is safe and eventually the company will find them, and if not the Company then Sylar. So the only thing to do until then is run.


End file.
